The present invention is generally directed to dispensers and, more specifically, to a dispenser adapted for use with thick consumable fluids that may include solid ingredients too large for use with conventional dispensers.
Typical dispensers are used to pour alcohol and other low viscosity fluids from bottles. However, thick fluids tend not to work with conventional dispensers as the fluid tends to clog portions of the dispenser mechanism. This problem is further exacerbated when the fluid has larger solid particles therein that tend to completely obstruct fluid flow through conventional dispensers.
It may be advantageous to provide a dispenser that is preferably adapted to be used with thicker fluids, that can preferably transfer fluids containing large solid particles; that is easy to use; and that preferably is ergonomically designed.